


Moments Gone By

by Moonlight_Blue_Rose



Series: ShinIchi raindrops [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, unexpected skill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23364712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_Blue_Rose/pseuds/Moonlight_Blue_Rose
Summary: Prompt: Unexpected skillAt first look, nobody would expect Shinji and Ichigo to be able to do these things but those that know them can tell you that it fits them perfectly.
Relationships: Hirako Shinji/Kurosaki Ichigo
Series: ShinIchi raindrops [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680442
Kudos: 96
Collections: ShinIchi Weekend 2020





	Moments Gone By

**Author's Note:**

> This can be connected to my other story "Years Gone By" or read separately. You just need to know that Ichigo and Shinji live together and that Shinji took Momo with him to live in the human world. The poor girl needs some therapy and peace after Aizen. When I learned Ichigo loves chocolate, I just couldn't resist writing this.
> 
> The second chapter should be out tomorrow if I am not busy or sometime next week. Hope you enjoy!

"I'm home!" Shinji said and then stopped for a second. It smelled like chocolate.

"Welcome back!" came from the kitchen as he headed towards the delightful aroma filling the apartment. God, Shinji loved it when Ichigo made desserts. Well, he loved it when Ichigo made anything, really. They both were good cooks but Ichigo is a whole another level when it came to making sweets. Who could have thought that the local delinquent looking kid was a chocolate lover?

Shinji poked his head in the kitchen and blinked when he saw Momo stirring something and waved at her and Ichigo mixing a dough. On the table there were three cups, three boxes and three cake stands, two of which already with cakes. Shinji blinked. Looks like Ichigo's sisters and Kisuke were getting a delicious present tonight. He approached Ichigo, mouth already watering.

"Watcha' making?"

"Macaroons. The last cake is in the oven and Momo is making the filling. Wash your hands and whisk the cake cream, can you?" Ichigo smirked at the hungry look on his boyfriend's face.

"There will also be hot chocolate with marshmallows later but first lets get the other things done with."

"Well, ain't that something to look forward to?" Shinji grinned and started working on his task.

* * *

"The filling's ready Ichigo-san!"

"Thanks, could you help Shinji?"

"Ah, Momo-chan, could you wash the fruits?"

"Yes, in a moment!"

"Okay, now they just need to cool down."

"Come help us decorate the cakes Ichigo."

"Coming."

"Momo, how's the hot chocolate going?"

"It'll be ready in a minute."

* * *

Everything proceeded smoothly and an hour later the three of them were sitting on the coach with a cup of hot chocolate and a slice of cake.

"Thank you for inviting me today, Ichigo-san. It was real fun!" Momo smiled. She hasn't been this happy in a while. Aizen taicho's betrayal still hurt but Shinji-san and Ichigo-san welcomed her as part of their family, Yuzu-chan and Karin-chan like spending time with her and Urahara-san let her live in his place. They gave her strength. She can heal. She will heal.

Shinji and Ichigo smiled at her and Shinji marvels on how fast his boyfriend took a shine to Momo-chan. He has totally adopted her as a little sister and started teaching her self-defense against people who are way stronger than her and how the take advantage of her size. It was good to see Aizen's influence leave her, showing the shrewd and bubbly girl she was.

The rest of the afternoon was spent chatting, arguing and laughing about everything and nothing. By the time Momo went home, more than half of the cake was gone and on the TV the ending credits of _'Spirited away'_ were playing.


End file.
